If $x \circledcirc y = x-6y$ and $x \dagger y = 4x+y$, find $5 \dagger (3 \circledcirc 0)$.
Explanation: First, find $3 \circledcirc 0$ $ 3 \circledcirc 0 = 3-(6)(0)$ $ \hphantom{3 \circledcirc 0} = 3$ Now, find $5 \dagger 3$ $ 5 \dagger 3 = (4)(5)+3$ $ \hphantom{5 \dagger 3} = 23$.